Spencer's story
by I love pll
Summary: Just read it!


It was Friday afternoon in June, next week the exam starts on Mercy High Indianapolis a

Catholic College Preparatory School for young woman.

Air a senior and Captain playing Libero at the school´s girls soccer team and her best friend

and class mate Spencer who´s playing as wide forward, stayed at Aria´s home to learn for the

exams next week. Spencer a 5´6 cute brunette with shoulder long hair and a nice, well trained

body treated Aria a 5´2 remarkably beautiful brunette, now since three hours to test her in

medical and biological questions. Spencer decided last year, to study medicine to become a

doctor and would work than for "Doctors Without Borders". Aria instead was more

interested in becoming a teacher and today she had to take the part of the questioner.

Aria had enough and made a suggestion: "Let us stop here, I´m sorry but I can´t see more

pictures and read more about first aid and anatomy. What do you think about a little real life

anatomy? My brother and his football team the "Mercy College Stallions" are out on the

training field to recover from last match. I think we will see some muscle packed anatomy."

Aria smiled knowingly.

At Mercy High they were blocked from boys during the day but both lived with their parents

near school and therefore they had a good possibility to join parties and date boys without

being controlled by the nuns and teachers. Especially Linda dated Steven the quarterback of

her brothers football team regularly.

Spencer was more the quite of both. Yes, she liked the way her best friends brother Alex flirted

with her but until today they had no official date. Annie liked the idea to be the girlfriend of

Alex and sometimes she dreamed about the things he would do th her when both could be

alone. She was no virgin anymore but even Aria didn´t know it. She lost her virginity last

winter when she was on skiing holidays with her parents in the Swiss Alps. It was a romantic

night with a French speaking ski instructor who ensnared her on a Chalet.

And yes, of course she would take every change to see and be near her best friends brother.

Both left with Aria´s old VW Beetle convertible to the training of the college senior team.

When they arrived the training was over. Some of the boys had decided to play a little

basketball game to enjoy the warm afternoon sun and of course to impress the watching girls

with their bodies. Besides Aria and Spencer there where the local cheerleader team on the field

to train some new moves. The boys had removed their shirts and enjoyed the staring looks

their well trained sweat glistening bodies caused in the sunlight.

Mike and Wren, both normally playing tackle at the football team jumped for a rebound and

rammed each other in the air. Wren landed without control and bent his leg into the wrong

direction. With painful grimaces he hobbled towards the sitting girls. Spencer didn´t think

twice, stood up and helped the injured man to sit down on a bank. "I´m educated in first aid,

please let me help" with these words she examined Donald´s meantime swelling ankle. "As

far as I can see, nothing is broken, it´s only overstretched and you should cool it during the

next hours to calm down the swelling", she said in a doctoral voice.

The boys had stopped their game and came over to see about their friend. As Alex saw what  
happened he suggested: "Guys, I think we´ve to take our wimp Wren here to hospital."

"No, No, it´s not necessary," Spencer tried to invent, "I can help him if somebody can give us a

lift home."

After a short discussion how their injured team member spoiled their weekend plans, the boys

decided to drive to Wren´s home, let Spencer take care of him and after that, decide future

actions.

Noel excused himself with a wink towards Alex and said that they all have not place

enough in Alex´s GMC Vandura and he would guide Alex´s sister Aria home.

Alex, Mike, Ian the cornerback and Ezra the wide receiver brought Wren and his

"private nurse" to Wren´s home. His parents were abroad over the weekend and therefore

the guys decided to have a shower and one or two drinks while spencer is taking care of

Wren´s leg.

After a shower and few drinks later the boys where sitting in the spacious living room

discussing their next week coming exam in the social life & behavior course.

Wren hobbled in, leaning on the small and from supporting the much bigger man exhausted

Spencer. With a sound of relief Wren plumped in the armchair next to the door with such a

force that the poor Spencer stumbled across the room to land on Alex´s lap. Instinctively Alex

intercepted the girl.

"I know you like me, but here in front of the guys?", he said in an ironic tone.

Spencer blushed and struggled to get out of Alex´s arms.

"Sorry, please let me go, it was an accident" Spencer stammered. "I want to leave now, Alex

could you please bring me back home?"

"Sorry honey, but you've to stay or to walk. I drank too much to drive, and we decided a

couple of minutes ago, to stay here for the weekend and have some fun." Alex said.

"But Alex, you can´t do this, it´s too far to walk home and too late, can somebody else give

me a lift back home please?" Spencer asked with a trembling voice. She was afraid of being out

on the street alone for a two hours walk on a Friday evening. But more afraid she was about

the fact being alone with five more or less drunk boys in a foreign house. Therefore she

begged Wren: "Please is it possible that you call me a taxi, I can´t stay any longer. My

parents are waiting that I come home for dinner."

"Dinner?" Ezra asked with a knotted tongue, "Dinner, yes Baby I want to have the dinner

now. Let us go to the kitchen and see what´s in the fridge!" he babbled.

"Oh, yes, be our maid and serve us a dinner" the others cheered.

Pleeeaaase no, please let me go, I´ve to go home, Alex, please!" Spencer pleaded.

Mike stud up, gave Spencer a slap on her nice and firm ass and pushed her towards the kitchen.

"If you´re a good girl, maybe we´ll let you go home after dinner" he said.

Ian accompanied both in the kitchen. The two men checked the fridge and than commanded

the girl to prepare some sandwiches. With tears running down her pretty cheeks, Spencer does

as she was commanded and prepared a plate of sandwiches for dinner. From the living room

they heard that the other guys were discussing how to spend the evening and from time to

time Ian and Mike joined in.

Spencer was forced to dry her face and than she had to serve each of the boys a sandwich. Then

she was commanded to sit on the armrest next to Wren to help him with the sandwich.

Doing as she was said and hoping to be released when the boys have filled their stomach,

Spencer tried to hide her fear.

It was Wren who started the next action, being fed by spencer, he fondled with his free hand

on Spencer´s butt and thigh.

"Please Wren, let me go! I did all you said. I´ve to go home, my parents are waiting" Spencer

tried to stop touching her.

"Don´t tell us such lies", Alex babbled."Your parents expect you to stay with my sis for the

weekend. And as we all know, little sis is occupied by Noel. You can stay here and give us

the chance to know one another better".

"If you´re right Brian, than let us have some fun with her" Ian stated with lust in his eyes.

"Yes, I want to see a nice and slow striptease for dessert after these sandwiches" Mike said.

"No, you can´t do this to me, I´m a good girl! Pleeaaase let me go, I don´t tell anybody"

Spencer rose from the armrest in shock.

"You won´t tell anybody anyway", Wren said. "Or do you want to be thrown out of school

as a filthy whore, who seduced us to have sex with you after you played the mercy nurse".

Spencer was shocked about this, this could not be true. It would ruin her life if she was

suspended from school. What should she do? Running away was not an option, she could not

get out of the house. She saw that Ezra had locked the door with a key. Fight, no option

either, a small girl like her and five older muscle packed drank boys, no way. Doing what they

want and hoping that the thing going not too far, this seemed to be the only option for the

moment.

Ezra turned on the CD player in the living room after he found a suitable CD. He

commanded Spencer to climb on the table in the middle of the room and start to strip, slowly, so

that all of them would have a good view. The song he selected was an old one from Joe

Cocker, "You can leave your had on". The boys cheered about this selection and commanded

the poor girl to start.

Spencer started with moving her body to the music and tried to remove slowly her white shirt

with the school logo on, which she was begged to wear in her time out of the school to show

everybody her education. With tears running down her cheeks and sobbing she raised the shirt

over her head and removed it.

"Toss it to me" Wren commanded.

Mike let out a whistle, as he saw Spencer´s well shaped orange sized tits which where covered

by a beige plain bra.

Spencer tried not to think what they would do with her when she was nude and tried to

concentrate on her exam stuff. But it didn´t work, the movie in her head was a horror one and

she was the main actress.

Slowly she reached with both hands for the bra hook on her back, opened it and slowly

brought the ends to the front. She pulled her arms outside the trays and with a fast move

throws away the bra towards Paul. In the same move she crossed her arms over her firm

breast to cover them.

"I like it, when you play the shy girly. But if you not let see us your tits immediately, I´ll

punish you until you know how a striptease works!" Ezra said in an angry voice.

Spencer released her lovely tits immediately and turned around, so that all boys had a good

view on them. Then she started to unbutton her jeans, lowered the zipper and pushed them

down her well shaped and trained tights, uncovering a with the bra color matching plain slip

with a little stitched red Rose on one side. She dropped down to her knees and shook her body

with the rhythm for a moment. Then she turned one round on her ass and stopped in front of

Alex. The boy immediately grabbed her ankles and removed her sneakers, throwing them

behind the sofa. Then he grabbed the lowered jeans, removed them and threw them behind

too. Spencer tried to stand up but Mike grabbed her arms and dragged her back on the table into

a lying position. Ian sprung up, grabbed her ankles and spread her legs.

"I´m the one who gets the Rose" Wren said while hobbling towards the table. Leaning over

the on the table pinned girl, he grabbed her slip with his teeth and slashed it away with a

powerful move, releasing a neat trimmed pussy.

Spencer screamed, but Ezra silenced her with his hand.

"Alex, she would like to be your girlfriend" Wren said, "which is an open secret, so it´s

your turn first. Tell us how we should secure her."

"Hold her on the table, I want to fuck this lovely virgin pussy", he smiled unzipping his jeans.

"And if I hear something more than moaning from you Spencer, I´ll punish you that you wish

you were never born with such a beautiful body. Understand slut!"

Spencer could only blink with her eyes and hoped that this would be over soon. Ezra slowly

removed his hand from the girl´s mouth and started to unzip his trousers too. Than he

substituted Mike holding her arms that he could undress himself. All of them undressed one

after one but never let Spencer unattended.

Ezra pressed her arms over her head on the table, Ian and Mike secured her spread legs

bending them down so that the poor girl was laying on her back with her ass at the edge of the

table. Aex was standing between her spread legs, rubbing the tip of his fully erected cock on

her slit. Wren meantime stepped back and was now sitting on the armrest of the armchair

and stroking his cock slowly, watching the whole scenery.

Alex grabbed the hips of the spread out girl and rammed his big cock deep inside her pussy.

Spencer let out a cry due to the pain this violence thrust caused.

"Hey guys, we were wrong, this fucking holy whore was not a virgin anymore. She must be

fucking some dude before" Alex said between two heavy thrust.

After a couple of minutes Alex climaxed inside the raped girl. After he withdraws his

member, he changed place with Ezra who didn´t waste time to push his dick into the now

well lubricated pussy of the poor woman. Wren hobbled over to the table and started to

squeeze the nipples and tits of the heavy breathing and moaning girl.

Spencer tried to relax and thought it would be easier if she could enjoy the feelings. But the pain

and humiliation were too much, her body reacted only naturally to the treatment of her most

private parts.

After the men ended the first round, they flipped the exhausted girl over to her stomach. Spencer

was bent now over the table rim standing tiptoes, secured on her ankles with the hands of one

of her tormentors. Her hands were held from the opposite side of the table and her butt

presented to Alex who was again standing between her spread legs.

Alex spat on her ass and smeared his juice over her crack to lubricate her ass hole. Spreading

her ass cheeks with his thumbs he tossed his again erected cock behind her sphincter muscle.

Spencer could cry in pain but bite on her lips to bear it in silence. She wouldn´t think about

what they would do with her if she was punished for loud screaming as promised before.

After Alex dumped his second load inside her gut and withdraw his cock from her ass with a  
loud "Plopp!" he changed place with Wren. When Wren fucked the meantime sore ass of

the little beauty, it was easier but still painful for Spencer to receive the powerful thrust.

Spencer couldn´t tell how long the boys raped her body but she definitely could tell that she had

no climax at all.

After the boys all spurted their load inside the poor girls gut, Spencer was released from the

table and forced to knee down, spread her legs and arch her body backwards so that she could

hold her ankles with her hands. Then it was Alex again who started the next round. He was

standing in front of her, with his already stiff upright standing cock slightly pressing on her

lips. Grabbing her head with both hands he said "Open your mouth my little whore, it´s time

to clean our cocks from your nasty juices."

SPencer could smell an awful mixture of semen, crap and sweat from the cock under her nose.

This was too much, the young woman could not obey anymore. Crying and sobbing she tried

to get away from Alex´s grip. But in the moment she opened her mouth he pulled her head

forward, sticking his dirty prick deep into her mouth gagging her. Spencer trembled and twisted

to get air to breathe and fight the gagging reflex.

Alex started to mouth fuck the sobbing woman with long slow thrust making sure that his

victim has only enough time to fill her lungs and not to black out.

This time it took longer for Alex to cum for a third time. Nevertheless he came powerful

again and spurted his hot load into Spencer´s throat.

"If you swallow it from all of us and don´t waste a drop of it, maybe we´ll let you rest an hour

or two and have a shower", he said exhausted.

Spencer obeyed and swallowed all Brian´s cum and licked his cock clean. She only could think

of getting a shower and a few hours without a cock in one of her holes.

Far past midnight, the last guy shot his load down Spencer´s throat and the humiliated woman

did as she was told. She swallowed all the semen and licked the cock clean.

Alex and Mike supported Annie to the bathroom and placed her under the shower. Spencer

expected to be left alone to have a nice warm shower and time to recover, but instead Mike put

on the cold water. Poor Spencer was forced to wash herself with cold water under the view of

the whole gang. After she was ready the boys helped the freezing girl to step out and dried her

body with some towels they took from a shelf. Rubbing her tits and pussy with the hardest

towel they could find. Then Spencer was guided to the master bedroom where she had to share

the bed with all guys. For the next few hours she was touched from many hands, exploring her

body, forced to jerk off and suck all cocks again.

At 10 a.m. the phone rang and Noel told Wren that he has left Aria after a wonderful

night and asked if he knew where Spencer was, because she was expected to be at home for

lunch. Her parents called earlier and Aria told them that Spencer was under the shower.

Wren told Noel that Spencer spends the night at his home because he needed her help with

the bandage. And he will ask Alex who officially spent the night in his van, to bring her

home on time. When Wren came back to the master bedroom, Spencer was sandwiched

between Alex and Ezra fucking her pussy and ass simultaneously.

Ian was taking pictures of the scene whiles was mouth fucking the girl. John made

mostly close up pictures, avoid picturing the faces of his friends. As John saw Wren

coming back, he increased his fucking speed cutting off the air of the obeying girl. Spencer had

not enough power to fight the cock cutting off her breath. Her face turned red and her body

winced. From her cramping muscles all three cocks in her holes where extremely milked. The

boys nearly came at the same time dumped their hot seed into her body. All three removed

their drained cocks before Spencer got unconscious. The girl coughed and twitched on the bed,

trying to fill her lungs. After a couple of minutes when she could breath nearly normal, Ezra

lifted her from the bed and forced her to kneel on the floor. Then the boys started to line up

for a picture session. Each of them was pictured with his own mobile, his cock sucked by

Spencer.

After the photos were taken, they forced her to shower again with cold water in front of them

and playing with herself. Wren captured the whole scene with his video camera. After

Spencer was dry they let her dress only in her school shirt, jeans and shoes. Her bra and slip

Ian kept as a souvenir, as he said.

Before all of them guided the humiliated woman back home, Spencer was instructed to obey the

wishes of each of them, date them on demand and to be used as cum dump if they request.

If Spencer should think about telling somebody what happened on these days, they promised to

post the photos and video on the Internet, sending copies to her parents and teachers and

therefore making her the whore she seems to be, ruining her future life.


End file.
